Bridges
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In the sequel to "Late Dance", Steve and Peggy work to reestablish their relationship.  Meantime Thor and Jane wish for each other's company.  Odin himself gets involved.  What will he do?  How will it work out?   R & R!
1. Another Night for Jane

Bridges

DJ Dubois

August 2011

Notes Part 1: This story takes place after "Late Dance" and before _The Avengers_. It crosses over between the "Thor" and "Captain America" movieverses.

Notes Part 2: The characters from the Marvel Universe belong to Marvel Comics. Any other characters included are of my own creation and fictitious.

Chapter 1 [A Week Following "Late Dance"]

[Stark's Lab—New York]

As the leaves continued to change color and fall in the suburbs surrounding New York, activity continued in the high tech lab right under the denizens' noses. Sparks flew from equipment and admittedly between the two collaborators on their project.

Oftentimes, passing interns and SHIELD agents would hear raised voices and could almost smell the attitude coming therein.

To help things along, Steve Rogers played peacemaker. Pepper Potts had flown in from the west coast to soothe nerves and remind a certain employer/boyfriend of the bigger picture.

Such was the state of affairs while devices came into existence…..

Tony glared at Jane yet again. While he admired her initiative and drive, he knew her design wouldn't work. For one thing, there wasn't enough power to punch through a dimensional wall. The wiring and network they had, despite the full resources of the American government, wouldn't hold said power.

Then again, where would they aim the gateway even if this worked? All they had was a few scattered reference in archaic literary sources and the hints of some lost blonde muscle man. And the mathematical computations took several leaps and had errors.

She eyed the apparatus they'd cobbled together. It stood about ten feet tall and three feet wide. The grey metal and various light displays remained cool to the touch. The thick cable remained unplugged from its power source. "Remind me _why _we don't try again?"

He rolled his eyes. "This isn't like playing darts or fishing, Foster. You don't just cast several lines out and hope we catch something good."

She shook her head. "We have to keep trying though."

"And what happens if something else comes through that portal in the bargain? Have you thought of _that_? What would your big man think of that mistake?" he challenged.

Her eyes blazed fire at him. She hated to admit that he had a point. She recalled the Destroyer's devastation of that town in New Mexico before Thor had stopped it in its tracks….

…sacrificing himself and being reborn in the process….

…and proving himself worthy of his father's respect and her heart in so doing….

"No he wouldn't want that." She got up. "I need a break. Want something from the mess hall?"

He shook his head. _Aw hell…. _"No thanks. By the way, Foster, it's okay to miss someone. Just don't go off half assed."

She recognized the concession even if it was crassly put. "Point taken, Mr. Stark, thank you." She stalked out of the lab.

He looked down at his chest. Through his shirt, he could see the arc reactor glowing. Despite the new version's increased capabilities, he still felt his heart tightening. "Barriers. They do suck." He glanced toward the fridge and the booze bottle he had there. He hadn't touched it since his talk with Fury a couple of weeks earlier. He set the modulator he was working on down and followed Jane's path out of the room.

He had more to think about…and he needed a certain girlfriend to think with…..

[Balcony]

Having grabbed a cup of coffee from the old batch remaining in the mess hall, Jane wandered out onto the balcony overlooking Times Square. As she had done over the past week, she marveled at the activity on the streets below. But of greater importance, the stars above remained active.

She studied the darkened skies overhead searching and finding a particular yellow star overhead….

…his star. The one the god of her heart had shown her. The way to Asgard and the other half of herself.

"Going to catch cold, you know."

She turned to find Fury watching her. "A little past your bedtime, isn't it?"

He admittedly bristled at the words. "Don't want one of my team catching cold. Look, Foster, we're doing you a favor by letting you onboard. Don't let your heart cloud your judgment."

She chuckled sarcastically. "I suppose Stark told you about our latest collaborative exercise?"

"No. I just watch with my good eye here," he retorted while keeping his cool. "I want the big guy back too. But I don't want to open more problems in the process."

"You've let Captain Rogers go off again to London. He and Mrs. Simmons are enjoying each other's company," she reminded him.

"True but Cap is on point. MI-6 is letting him work out at their facilities during his visits. He's grounding himself in this time. He's being _balanced_, Foster. You might consider that," he pointed out while letting a little more steel into his voice. "This ain't a soap. I do have an agency to run here."

"So you don't think I can help?" she doubted.

"I never said that. My agents in the field admire your drive and determination. That's what got you in the door. I'm not telling you to forget. I'm telling you to keep the bigger picture in focus. That's all." He shrugged. "Just think on that. And get a coat. I don't want you laid up with the flu." He headed back into the facility.

She sighed deeply and drank from her cup again. _I will get you back. Count on that! _


	2. Steve and Peggy on a Date

Chapter 2 [Kensington Gardens, outside of London—Next Morning]

The sun shone brightly on that mid-October day in the British Isles. A few puffy clouds skirted ahead of the slight chill billowing about the branches and shaking the leaves to the ground. The grass had begun to yellow. The flowers showed some signs of wilting despite the groundskeepers' efforts. Only a few visitors strolled its winding paths and cobblestone walkways in the midst of the fading fauna.

Peggy coughed into a handkerchief gingerly. She hated that she needed to be pushed around in a wheelchair through this place. As a child and later as an adult, she'd frolicked down these century-old ways losing herself in their labyrinthian wonder. She'd forgotten about the world's cares. She'd enjoyed it with her own children while Reginald had been away on his last few missions. As with the state of affairs, she sat in the late autumn of her own life.

Then a gentle yet strong hand squeezed hers. "You're not getting down on yourself again, are you?"

She immediately straightened herself. The reminder renewed her spirit. "As if I'd disappoint you?"

"Never," Steve insisted from where he pushed her chair. "We may not be what we once were. The world isn't what it was before. However you're still you. I'm still me. We're free to love each other. Our friends support us. What else is there?"

"The barriers of age," she lamented. "I'll never leave you, my Captain. I just want more. I want those years back we were cheated of."

"We have what we have," he reminded her. "Let's make the most of now." He kissed her cheek gently. "You're not overexerting yourself again, are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Still I hate that I can't do more."

"You've done enough. Let some of us help you," he urged gently.

She smiled. Since his revival, he'd certainly learned a great deal about relationships and what women wanted in them. He'd split his time between time, training and being with her. She didn't understand how the Americans could continue to afford to fly him back and forth across the Atlantic not to mention maintain the online chat connection. _Wish we could be closer. But Steve has his duty and would never give that up. Nor would I want him to. Without that, he wouldn't be the Captain._

"No doubts," he reminded her.

"No doubts," she agreed letting him see the old fire in her eyes and the impetuous smile. "Having you with me is all the reassurance I need. Provided you could stop being late."

He laughed warmly. "I can't ever meet your standards, can I?"

She shrugged. "No but you're darling when you try. Let's see the azaleas. They're over this way."

"Anywhere you wish," he concurred while deviating off the main path and toward the different flora display through the trees. As with her, he struggled as well with the new world and their different state of affairs. However he wouldn't get down at least not in front of her. No, on the contrary, his role was to keep both of their spirits up. He didn't care about how she looked.

Her heart still beat as it did during the War. That's all he cared about.

If she wanted her flowers, he'd get them for her. Consequences be damned…..

[Tawney's Fish & Chips—Two hours later]

After the azaleas, they had left the chair behind and walked slowly through the daffodils and tulips. They'd indulged their noses with the sweet scents and their spirits with each other's presence. Then it was time to indulge their appetites.

Tawney's had stood on the East Side since the end of the first world war. While many of the tenements surrounding it had long since been torn down to make room for several generations of developers' dreams, the red brick building continued along as it always had. Clientele poured through its door for traditional pub fare with a seafood twist. The Tawneys served them as they had for the previous century—with the best of fish, ale, a cheerful attitude and all at the lowest possible price. The chairs creaked. The tables may have been timeworn. However the homey feeling continued.

Peggy leaned back against the booth's cushions. "Mmm…time may pass but this place never changes." She savored the piece of fried cod from her fish and chips. "Remember the first time we found this place?"

He nodded. "We only had a couple of hours before we hit that Hydra installation in western Germany. At least we weren't late for that."

She shrugged. "You're never late for duty…except when a girl needs a call of course." She bit into a fried potato chunk. "Malt vinegar puts the right touch on this dish."

"Was it my fault Howard didn't make the transponder tougher?" He chuckled. "Speaking of tough, remember when Dum Dum Dugan cleared this place out?"

She giggled. "Oh my yes!" She sipped from her tea cup. "Those ruffians thought they'd get the better of the Commandos. They were the ones cleaned out." Her cheeks flushed with happy memories.

"Nice to see that," he told her.

"It shows off the wrinkles and crow's feet," she complained.

"Not important to me. I'm looking at your eyes and knowing your heart," he insisted. "I'm old too despite the age. Nobody at SHIELD says it but the interns treat me like a relic sometimes. Physical beauty's skin deep. Real beauty's deep down, Peggy."

"Now you're really trying to turn my head," she complained. "Maybe that deep sleep did have some benefits after all?"

"Maybe," he concurred. Then he saw the elderly bartender. "Wow. No flies on that guy. He's been serving up a storm without missing a beat. Walt would love him."

"He did," she informed him. "Remember Mike?"

"The toddler? Really?" He assessed the man again. "Hard to believe."

"The waitresses are Fiona and Marie, his granddaughters. See, Steve, not every place has to change," she continued.

"I like this better than those rapid eat places." He made a face. "What they call hamburgers are poor!"

"_Fast food restaurants _are what they're called," she corrected gently. "At least in the army, we got fresh rations." She emphasized the point with another bite of their meal. "And _this _is _real food_. "

"I'll second that. Do we get another dance later before my training session?" he supposed.

Her eyes sparkled at him. "Just try and say no, my Captain."

And so went the afternoon for them…..


	3. Thor's Malady and Odin's Debt

Chapter 3 [Asgard]

Even as events unfolded far below and a dimension apart, another place once connected to Earth lay apart. The _bifrost_, the legendary Rainbow Bridge, remained broken with no hope of repair. The battle with the frost giants had left the golden realm with damage to structures, wounds to key warriors, souls needing soothing and…

…in particular, a prince's heart that lay as sundered and halved as the _bifrost _itself…..

As he did most days, Thor stood at the broken edge. He stared down into the inky abyss. His eyes studied the nebulae and star formations for a new way out…and the search was a failure. Granted he did what was necessary to defeat Loki, Laufrey and the frozen foes during the Siege of Asgard. He frowned but would not let any emotion show on his face to shame himself.

About twenty feet behind him, a golden helmed dark skinned gatekeeper watched but made no move to interfere as per the orders of Odin himself.

Thor sighed. "If we can't be together, Jane, I'll do my role here. As you'd want me to do." He turned from the space and marched back toward the Golden City once more.

"Any news, Milord?" the gatekeeper inquired supportively.

"None, Loyal Heimdall. Ye art a true friend and servant," the Thunder God declared albeit with more enthusiasm than he felt.

"I do my duty," Heimdall deflected while bowing to the prince.

"And well indeed," Thor complimented. He stepped back to open up space between them Then he grabbed onto his hammer's strap and whirled it over his head. After several such revolutions, he let it go allowing it to propel him through space toward the city ahead.

[Throne Room]

While most of Asgard's elite warriors remained painfully aware of Thor's malady, Odin brooded over these events. He watched several events related to his son, the latter's love and the mortal warriors connected to Jane Foster. _The mortal woman makes things difficult! If only Thor had not encountered her. _As soon as he thought that last part, he realized Jane's importance.

She had made Thor turn his attitude around in ways Odin had failed to do. She'd impressed on the Thunder God the importance of self-sacrifice and teamwork. She'd opened his heart.

Due to that, Thor had nearly died against the Destroyer. However, in so doing, he'd been reborn to his full immortal status and power. He defeated the robotic construct and then led the charge against the Frost Giants. He even destroyed his own means of returning to her in order to protect Asgard.

The All-Father shifted his attention to the others surrounding the mortal woman. He watched as Tony talked with Pepper Potts about some business matter but with a closeness most bosses and employees never enjoyed. He saw Steve and Peggy's happy yet tense lunch….He observed the differences in ages between them. Then, the lovestruck physicist came into view. He watched her glancing at the stars and thinking of her son….

…much as Thor looked down toward her.

He knew Thor would be needed in Asgard one day to rule in his place. Yet he still felt fit and strong enough to administer his duties for a long time to come. The younger god could still stand more seasoning on Earth but as a full immortal. Odin wished for Thor to learn more about being part of a team of like powered individuals. The other men he saw had other abilities or equipment which enhanced them as warriors but without the godly attributes. The mortal woman could teach Thor more about maturity and sensitivity.

Perhaps Odin could kill multiple birds with one stone. He shook his head at the idea of playing Cupid especially for a group of insignificant mortals.

However Thor would be better off if he was responsible for something while waiting for the throne.

And it would give the Asgardians more incentive to start rebuilding the _Bifrost_ themselves rather than waiting for the mortals to complete whatever infernal device they were working on for that purpose.

Having weighed these factors, he reached the decision to send Thor back to Earth. Despite the absence of the Rainbow Bridge, it still remained in his purview to do so. That is such an act would benefit the entire realm. But the question of the mortal woman—Peggy Simmons—burned at him.

The Simmons woman had lived a normal life yet one fraught with tragedy, mourning and loss. She'd held her head high after every loss maintaining a dignity which would serve even an Asgardian proud.

Odin knew that the primary reason for her tragic separations lay with Captain America's sacrifice to contain the lost stone. If the Red Skull had unleashed it, the gods would have had to involve themselves. Fortunately the Captain's bravery rendered that a moot point. _The Rogers mortal's actions benefited us as well. Another debt needing to be repaid…for both him and the Simmons mortal. His bravery and humility would benefit Thor's outlook. _

A knock came from the door. "Aye? Enter."

A beautiful brunette woman entered his chamber. She wore white flowing robes which concealed her features and figure for modesty's sake. Her dark eyes sparkled in the torch light. "Hail, Odin Allfather!" She bowed to him. "How may I be of service?"

"My thanks, Idunn, for coming on such short notice," he expressed. "I have a favor to ask on behalf of the Realm Eternal."

"Of course. I trust this concerns the golden apples?" she presumed.

"Aye. It does. We owe certain mortals debts. I wish to repay them all with one stroke," he declared.

She nodded. "With due respect, Sire, is it wise to make a mortal into one of us? I only wish caution in the use of the apples."

"Such caution is a wise trait indeed," Odin agreed. "Nay. It will not be to make a mortal one of us. Rather it will make one of them young again. A mortal, Margaret Simmons, and her love were separated by his warrior's sacrifice for seventy of their years. The sacrifice preserved the secrets of my lost artifact. Is there a way?"

She nodded. "Aye, Milord, it is possible." She produced an apple and cut away two crumbs from its gleaming surface. "Treat these with care. If the Simmons woman eats them, she will return to the point where she and the straw haired warrior knew each other." She handed the two prized pieces of fruit to Odin. "Who is to carry these to Earth?"

"Thor. I wish him to return and learn more amongst the mortals," Odin revealed. "Besides their world goes increasingly chaotic. They doubt the power of divinity. Perhaps having one of us amongst them again would be an answer."

"Perhaps. If you don't mind me saying, I have seen much good in Thor since returning from his exile. Does this concern the mortal he misses?" she wondered.

"Aye it does. Even if she is a mortal, there is much that she can teach him," Odin admitted. "I would have him at his fullest potential if and when we need him to return."

She nodded. "Very well, my Liege. Best wishes in this quest. I leave you to speak with your son." She bowed and departed. On the way out the door, she ran into Thor. "Thor, I hope you are well."

"I am well, my lady." He gave her a polite nod of his head. Even before his 'humbling', he had respected the matroness of the apples. "How goes the orchard?"

"My produce flourishes as it should. I left some with your father, my Prince. He awaits you. Good day and good luck in returning to Earth," she replied before departing.

_The news spreads quickly. And here I thought mortals were the only gossips in the universe! _He frowned while heading through the door. _And why would Odin need the fruit? He is already immortal beyond such needs. _He walked through the great hall and approached his father's throne. "Good evening, Father." He set his hammer down and kneeled before the All-Father.

Odin nodded in approval at his son's humility. "Please rise, my Son. Any news from the _Bifrost_?"

"None, Father. It is as always. I have my duty to you and Asgard. Jane must stay below," Thor reported while stoically dealing with his inner heartache. "That must come first."

"I am glad as always to hear you say that," Odin complimented. "There is a way that your duty and a return to Midgard could coincide. I have an errand for you to run."

Thor stared incredulously at him. "I thought that we were cut off? How can your errand merit an emergency for the Realm Eternal?"

"If the mortals involved have done us service, Thor, I can do so. As I sent you there before without the _Bifrost_ so I can do so now. Would you do this for me? In exchange, I offer you an extended stay amongst the mortals and at the Foster mortal's side. Is this acceptable?" Odin proposed. He let his good eye soften in a show of affection.

Thor felt a surge of enthusiasm. However he kept his composure as he picked up his hammer. "I would be honored and grateful for this chance, Father. What has happened that we owe such a debt? How can I help repay it?"

"Watch, my Son," Odin directed while bringing up the events from 1942.

The Thunder God watched as the Hydra agents stole the glowing blue element from its hiding place. He saw the Red Skull and his underling, Dr. Zola, steal from it to power some infernal device. Finally he saw the last battle aboard the Skull's doomed aircraft between the villain and Captain America. He stoically admired the blue clad mortal's heroism in the face of sudden death. "He dealt with the device. Is he the one?"

"Nay. It is the one he cares for. I have seen them together anew," Odin revealed while handing him the apple pieces. "By some miracle, he survived what should kill other mortals. I wish for you to be his companion in battle, Thor. He has much to teach you as well. Give these to the Simmons woman. Then you and she will fly across the great ocean to the place the mortals call New York. There you shall find your Jane Foster and the one the mortals call Captain America."

"I see, Father. When am I to leave?" Thor wondered.

"Immediately. I do not wish Hela to visit the Simmons woman before your arrival. Do you have anything to say first?" Odin informed him.

"That I am grateful for the opportunity, Father. Once again, I regret my words from the banquet," Thor expressed with regret and humility.

"You continue to grow, my Son. Learn how to be a true man in all regards. From that, you shall be a better god as well. Represent us well on Midgard!" Odin declared. He stamped the end of his staff on the tiles. "SO BE IT!"

A bright light lit up the room.

Thor felt himself being propelled away from the palace and Asgard. Everything seemed to accelerate and streak past him. He passed through a particular nebula he recognized and another flash momentarily blinded him.

[Rowling Den Retirement Home]

[A/N: I am taking some liberties here. Odin can project himself in thought in the comics so I'm bringing that in!]

Thor blinked and opened his eyes to find himself back on Earth. He looked himself over. Much to his relief, he found his armor intact and his hammer firmly in hand. He still had the apple pieces in hand. He found himself in the gardens to the far left side of the complex. "I must be close. Which building?"

_The one beside you, my Son. _Odin advised. _Do so quickly. I do not wish for what happened before to happen now._

Thor frowned recalling how the mortals had troubled him in the quest for his hammer. He strode over to the door and found it locked. He glared at the obnoxious barrier before tearing it and the door from its hinges and entering the building. He saw a door ajar and headed toward it.

_The one we seek is in that chamber. Enter now! _Odin affirmed.

And so, a big turning point was about to be reached…..


	4. Peggy's Visitor and Choice

Chapter 4

Even as Thor approached, Peggy signed off of the computer with a smile. She'd shared another pleasurable hour with Steve and was coming to a decision about her status. _Maybe they can move me. I don't want to be on the sidelines! If Colonel Fury can muster what Steve thinks, surely he can find a way to have a place like this around New York. _Her heart knew it was the answer even if it would require a mountain of paperwork to accomplish.

She heard the door banging open. "I wish they'd fix that thing!" She peered into the hallway but saw nothing in the darkness other than the open door. She didn't want to head out into the darkness. Rather she went back into the room to get her coat leaving the door ajar.

Bootsteps echoed in the dark hall outside. They got louder and closer before finally stopping outside of her door.

Peggy quivered in spite of herself. She could imagine any one of several remaining groups who'd want to kidnap her in connection to the war, Reginald, Steve or the latter's connection to SHIELD. "Who's there? Come out and face me!" Maybe she was scared but she wouldn't let the ruffian see her that way. She straightened herself to her full height and pursed her lips with determination.

"As you wish, Milady," Thor agreed while batting the door open. "Margaret Simmons, I come on behalf of my father, Odin."

"Odin?" She wanted to laugh him out of the room. Certainly she'd seen enough examples of American super heroes during the war and later in BBC tele spots. He certainly had fashioned the right look for a god-type especially with the hammer he sported in his right hand. "As in the All Father of the Norse Gods? I suppose that makes you Thor?"

"Aye. I am. And I'm at your service," he indicated while bowing to her politely. "I am of no threat to you. I only seek to grant you your greatest wish with Asgard's thanks."

"How would Asgard care of a lowly mortal like me?" she supposed ironically. Although the idea was plausible, she still wasn't sure that he was _the Thor _or just another candidate for the nuthouse.

"To repay a debt to you and your straw haired warrior. The one called Captain America," he informed her. "You were separated from him for almost seventy of your years by his sacrifice. When he crashed the villain's air device, he limited the misuse of Odin's prize jewel. It emits a blue light."

She stared at him in surprise. "Yes! That's correct! How?"

"I told you, Milady. I am the God of Thunder. I am an immortal who has seen such things unfold. Your Captain is a brave and noble warrior. Odin lives to reward such service. I wish to fight alongside him and his other allies," he clarified firmly.

"And for me? What would you do with me in connection of the debt?" she wondered in fear. "You won't try to take me to Valhalla?" She recalled the Norse legends well in that regard.

He smiled. "Nay, Margaret Simmons, I seek love as well. Not from you. I have another who is close to your Captain. Her name is Jane." He allowed her to see his face grow heavy. "You would understand what it is like to be parted from your love for duty and sacrifice."

"So you accomplish your task and Odin lets you be with this Jane? What is your task though?" she wondered.

"To give you back your youth. To allow you and your Captain to be together had the Fates not intervened, Milady. Idunn sends her regards," he revealed while showing her the pieces of golden apple.

"Are those?" Her eyes went wide. "Those are the seeds of your immortality!"

"Aye. However she says you will still be mortal. You will have your youth restored. Please, Milady, there are no strings attached from me or the other gods. When you take them, I am free to seek out Jane," he continued. With the last words, his eyes betrayed a hint of begging in them.

Her heart leapt at the chance. Still she hesitated. "There's no string or anything I owe them?"

"None, Milady," he confirmed. "And I will take you with me so you'll be reunited that much sooner." He held out the pieces again.

She took them guardedly and considered the two small apple pieces. "For us, Steve…" She swallowed them in a single gulp. For a brief second, nothing happened. Then she felt energy flowing through herself. She saw a bright light about herself. "Did you poison me?"

"Nay, Margaret. This is how it works," he affirmed. "Relax. It will not hurt you."

She ground her teeth as the buzzing picked up in her head. She felt tingling throughout her entire body. A prickly sensation rushed across her skin. Her breath no longer felt labored. Her back didn't ache as it did. She felt stronger. She felt her hair pull itself from the ponytail and hang loosely on her shoulders. When the light subsided, she took a deep breath—the first one in almost thirty years unencumbered by age or frailty.

He admired Idunn's handiwork. "Look in your viewing glass."

She did so and put her hands to her mouth. "My goodness! How did…?" She wheeled around and realized, "You _really _are Thor!" She looked again in the mirror expecting to see the tired old woman again.

Instead the vibrant Agent Carter looked purposefully back at her. Granted her hair was longer but it was its original dark brown. The wrinkles and crow's feet were gone replaced by Youth's elasticity.

"I told you, Margaret. Now come. Your police will be arriving soon. I wish to avoid them," he advised.

She grabbed her coat and threw it on. "I don't suppose you have an airplane of your own?"

He laughed warmly. "Nay, Margaret. We will fly but without a plane." He picked her up and supported her in the crook of his left arm. He strode with her out of the room and the hall into the night.

They both heard the sirens approaching.

"Thor, they'll shoot!" she advised. "Perhaps SHIELD…."

His eyes narrowed. "I will deal with them when we reach the other side of the great sea." He let his hammer slide down until his right hand gripped the thong at its end. He began whipping it around in a large circle being careful to keep it away from her.

Two armed policemen rushed toward them. "STOP! PUT THAT HAMMER DOWN!"

Thor glared at them. He of course had no intention of letting two mortals with pop guns keep him from his mission or Jane for that matter. He raised the hammer while keeping the circular revolution going. Then he snapped his wrist.

Overhead the clouds billowed angrily. The wind howled angrily. Hail fell. Lightning sparked and burned craters in the ground as warning to those who'd interfere with their master's will.

The hammer flew skyward pulling god and rejuvenated mortal skyward into the night sky. Within seconds, the duo had already cleared the British coastline and sped westward.

"You're really doing it!" she realized.

"Aye," Thor agreed. "Relax. I have you. We shall be with our loves soon enough!" He followed his hammer's lightning fast flight above the stormy seas

Unbeknownst to them, there would be reaction on both sides of the Atlantic which would complicate the homecoming…..


	5. Storms in and around the Complex

Chapter 5 [New York—ten minutes earlier]

Steve got up from the computer and made sure his door was locked. From what the assistants had told him, the device would go into 'sleep mode' within the next ten minutes anyhow. He felt his stomach rumbling so he went to the mess hall for a bite to eat.

The cook, a middle aged balding man with a white shirt and a stained blue apron, smiled. "Evening, Captain Rogers. You seem chipper. Been talking with your lady friend?"

Steve replied pleasantly, "We just had a nice conversation. I'm glad you all could set up that connection for us."

"Speaking on behalf of the tech team, I'm sure it was their pleasure, Cap," the cook noted with a warm nod. He handed over a plate of the meatloaf, mashed potatoes and peas. "Just made 'em. Seconds are waitin' if you want 'em."

"Thanks, Mike." Steve felt even more lucky. Granted he was about to speak to Fury about getting Peggy moved closer (ie: across the Atlantic) and felt in great shape. Yet he had people around him who cared. They helped him get readjusted to the new era. They let him train as he needed to. They included him. He knew he wasn't alone. Yet he saw someone who was. He took his tray and headed to the corner where Jane sat eating by herself. "Excuse me, Dr. Foster?"

Jane looked up from her own meatloaf in surprise; her concentration broken. "Hmm? Oh, Captain Rogers! I'm terribly sorry! My mind wandered."

"Not a problem. Mind some company?" he supposed.

"Please. You're probably the one who'd understand me the best right now." She glanced around sarcastically. "Nobody else wants to."

"I've noticed that people don't notice unless it suits them nowadays. I'm still not the best at speaking to women…Peggy…well she tells me that." He shrugged and blushed shyly.

"I think you do just fine myself. You need…some more practice. Well I'm not the best with men either," she assured him. She sighed. "I just want to feel some hope."

"As I said, we'll do everything to get him back. Just you wait," he indicated.

"You're very kind to keep saying that. I must seem hopeless," she lamented while drinking from her coffee somberly.

"I don't see someone hopeless. I see someone who's in love," he insisted. "When you find that One, that's all you think about is them."

She smiled at him. "As I said, you're the only one who'd understand and….." She saw Fury approaching them. "Colonel?"

"Excuse me, you two." Fury glanced at Steve. "Captain, we need you in the situation room. There's been news from London."

"London?" Steve's face went white. "Peggy? Colonel, what happened?"

"She's…been kidnapped. Sorry to interrupt your dinner but I want you in uniform and shield in the hangar in ten minutes. Stark's getting his gear together. I want to be in the air right after that. Dismissed," Fury informed him.

Steve stood slowly. His eyes narrowed. He forced himself to stay calm lest the potion cause a more volcanic reaction in himself.

"Captain, Peggy needs you," Jane urged. "Your costume and shield. Do your duty."

"You there, Rogers?" Fury asked.

Steve shook himself awake. "Yes, Colonel." He picked up his tray "I'm going to put this away. Then I'm heading for the room." He hurried off across the room toward the tray return. Then he ran out of the room and toward his quarters. As he ran, he felt his pulse racing . His feet barely touched the tiles. He rounded the corner and entered the room just remembering to shut it behind himself. He took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself. Then he opened the next to top dresser drawer and pulled out his uniform. After laying it on the bed, he reached underneath it and grabbed a long slender brown box.

Inside of that, his red boots and shield waited.

He allowed himself a second to consider the meaning of the clothes in front of himself. For the first time in seventy years, he looked upon his uniform. He felt duty, pride and patriotism flowing through himself. But it was different this time than in the war.

_You don't know what it's like to be with a woman, do you? _Peggy's voice echoed to him from across the ages once more.

Now his duty was to Love—Woman and Country as one.

He pulled on the uniform as fast as he could manage. Then he slipped the helmet on over his face. He gripped the shield's handhold in his left hand. He left the room and rushed toward the hangar.

As he did so, the alarm claxons went off. The lights flickered. People were scattering.

"What in Blazes?" Captain America exclaimed in consternation.

Then Fury's voice came over, "Attention, Captain America, report to the obs deck immediately! The obs deck not the hangar! Out!"

_Now what? _The star spangled man turned around and ran down the west wing and onto the exposed obs deck where Fury and Jane waited. "Colonel, what's going on? Why aren't we heading for London?"

"Tell him, Dr. Foster," Fury directed.

"Our satellite has been tracking a supersonic disturbance that took off from London right around the time Mrs. Simmons was taken. It is crossing the Atlantic at twice the speed of sound and is heading right for us," Jane reported.

"Twice the…?" Cap wondered aloud.

"Stark's assistant is tracking the anomaly in his lab," Fury added. "He's getting into his own gear."

"His own gear? What?" Then Cap heard something almost like an airplane approaching the city. Over the Sound, clouds billowed and a few stray flashes of lightning crashed.

"Damn! Storms don't come in like that unless it's a stinking hurricane!" Fury exclaimed wondering why the weather services hadn't broadcasted anything. He got on his mike. "Stark, what's the hold up?"

"He's almost ready, Colonel," Pepper Potts responded.

"Even takes his damn time for a defense!" Fury seethed. Seeing Jane shaking her head and smiling. "What?"

"There's another cause for this!" Jane realized. She took out a pair of binoculars and studied the skies overhead. She saw something in the midst of the clouds. A giant light burst lit up two figures. "YES! IT IS! COLONEL, STAND DOWN! IT'S OKAY!"

"Dr. Foster, what?" Cap demanded.

"You'll see in just a minute for yourselves!" Jane pointed out. She was practically in tears. "It's HIM! I…"

"Him? You mean the guy you've been….?" Cap stared at the sky too. Now he could make out two figures trailing something and hurling quickly toward them. "Colonel?"

"What in blazes?" Fury queried as the figures came closer. "It's him all right. I thought he was lost?"

"He was!" Jane rushed toward the edge of the obs deck. "THOR!" She waved to him.

The Thunder God alighted gently on the deck. "Jane, my heart is glad to see you. One minute." He flipped his cape back to reveal Peggy sitting there on his arm and perfectly dry at that. "Captain America?"

"That's right. What are you doing with her?" Cap demanded. Then seeing her as she was, he stopped in amazement. "Peggy? You're…you're….is that?" Her restored appearance startled him to say the least.

"Yes, it's me. Still don't know how to greet a girl, do you?" Peggy supposed with a triumphant smirk.

He rolled his eyes. For once he let decorum slide. "I can't believe you!" He swept her up in his arms and kissed her long and hard. He didn't care who saw them. He didn't care about being a gentleman. He just wanted her.

"My word!" Peggy exclaimed after they broke off the kiss a minute later.

"You'll have to tell me the whole story," Cap insisted.

"I can and…." Thor started before he felt an expectant tapping on his elbow. He turned to find Jane watching him.

"Later. They had the right idea." She pulled herself onto his tiptoes and locked lips with him as well, letting her own passion fire off. She poured all of her emotions into him letting him feel her love for him through that contact.

The Thunder God grabbed onto her as well eagerly returning the kiss with one of his own. He released his own pent up emotions at that moment only barely managing to keep from setting off another storm above.

Fury cleared his throat. "Folks! FOLKS! Let's…umm…take it inside. Thor, we need to talk about protocols."

Thor stiffened before Jane interceded, "It's okay. Mrs. Simmons is all right. Nobody's hurt. Any damage?"

"Other than a broken door, no," Peggy recounted. "He got us away from there before a ruckus started." She put her arm around Cap. "I am a bit hungry though. Mind if we get a burger and a shake? Then maybe we could have that dance?"

"Go on, you two. Dr. Foster, take your new boyfriend with you. Just stay on grounds. I'll make a few calls to the rest home and see what I can do," Fury instructed.

"I did not cause damage. Now that my mission for Odin is complete, I wish to stay and help you," Thor pointed out. "I regret if my action caused…difficulties."

"He did help us, Colonel," Cap interceded.

"Yeah he did. Go on ahead. I'll see what I can do," Fury told them. After they left, he shook his head. _He was a handful without those powers or the hammer. This is going to be a helluva case with him having them! _He stalked off toward the office where he knew he'd be busy with MI-6 and the rest home for the next few hours.

Still now he had the major components of his new team onboard…


	6. Confirmations

Conclusion [A Few Hours Later]

[Mess Hall]

With the other agents and staff fed and off working their own operations, the newly reunited quartet had the run of the cafeteria for themselves. They talked and settled matters between themselves. They had to adjust to the fact that they were abnormal for the most part: an Asgardian god, a revived man, an (in part) resurrected woman and a super smart if not geeky physicist.

"I can relate to not understanding how this society works, Thor," Steve agreed before taking a draught from his soda. "It is overwhelming."

"Aye. You speak true, Captain," Thor indicated. "I did what I did though with good intentions. As I told Margaret, Asgard owed you both a debt. In helping her and you both, it is paid. Now I wish to fight alongside you." He held his hand out. "You have much to teach me."

"I'll do my best," Steve affirmed while clasping the offered hand with his own. "As long as we go by the book. We'll learn it together. Okay?"

"Indeed," Thor concurred willingly. "Your cold treat is satisfying even if it isn't filling."

Jane shook her head. "We'd need to bring in an entire barn full of milk cows just for you." She still remembered him eating the diner in New Mexico out of house and home.

"It takes energy to fly across the Atlantic, Jane," Peggy pointed out. "And, Thor, please call me 'Peggy'. I'd prefer that. Count me in on helping you both."

"And don't dare dream of leaving me out," Jane chimed back in. "Whatever this team that the Colonel's putting together, we ladies can help too." She saw Fury approaching. "Good evening, Colonel."

"If I can make amends, Colonel, please let me know," Thor requested.

Fury nodded while suppressing the response he _wanted _to give. "Just work with us as part of the team. Remember what goes on Asgard doesn't necessarily go down here with us…umm…mortal types. We arranged for the door to be replaced. Since Mrs. Simmons is all right and the police over there weren't hurt, no charges are going to be filed." He thought of what to say next. "I know you're the new kid on the block but you can't keep flouting the rules."

"Remember what got you put down here in the first place?" Jane reminded her companion.

Thor bowed his head. "Aye. As I said, Colonel, I will try to do better. You have my word."

"Great. That's the kind of response I like around here. Meantime I do have another surprise." He put a folder down in front of Peggy. "For you."

"What's this?" She opened up the file and glanced through it. "You want me as an agent?"

"With your file and references on both sides of the Atlantic, you're a natural. Besides I want you both around to keep your guys in the modern loop if you get my drift," Fury insisted. "We'll need to fly you over there to get your things and then bring you back here. Didn't think you'd mind." He held out a pen.

Peggy smiled at Steve. "For us."

Steve nodded back. "For us. Take it and we can start our life again."

She arched an eyebrow. "_Our life? _Why, Captain Rogers, _whatever _are you getting at?" She smiled mischievously at him while taking the pen and scribbling her signature on the forms.

"I want to be with you…without duty or missions or anything getting in the way," Steve affirmed while taking her hand. "Let's work on that. Hope that's an okay thing to say."

Peggy giggled. "That, my Captain, was exactly _the right thing _to say." She kissed him on the cheek. "Yes we will work on that."

"Meantime, Peggy, I'll go with you and help you if you want. Tony's at a good breaking point in our projects," Jane noted.

"Well sounds like you all are doing quite well at planning. I'll get these papers processed. Welcome aboard, Agent Simmons," Fury concluded before leaving.

_It seems the All Father's plan works well. _"Jane, I hoped for some aid as well," Thor requested.

"Aid?" Jane questioned before realizing what he was getting at. "Oh you mean you want to figure out this Earth relationship thing?" She grasped his hand and squeezed it gently. "Try and keep me away, Mr. Thunder God."

The other couple admired them for a minute before Peggy suggested, "Shall we, Steve? The night's moving on. Jane, maybe you can help?"

Jane smiled and pointed a small remote at the stereo across the room. She pressed it allowing some big band music to play. "I believe that's your song?"

"It is," Steve agreed while recalling how Peggy looked in her red dress during the night before his last mission with Bucky.

"Now and forever, my Captain," Peggy concurred while leading him to the floor. She led and swept him into their waltzing world removed from the mundane one.

Thor finished the hot liquid in front of himself. "They move strangely."

"It's called dancing, Thor. I like it too," Jane suggested. "If you'd like, I can teach you. We'll take it slowly." She held her hand out. "Just umm…leave your hammer here."

"Very well," Thor relented. He of course had danced over the ages but he wanted her to feel comfortable and have something to offer.

She led him across the floor to a good spot almost half a yard away from Peggy and Steve. Then she held him close and started into their dance. When she didn't have her toes stepped on (as she suspected he'd do), she glanced at him and saw the smirk. "You knew?"

"Of course. This is a waltz. I have done so before centuries ago. My apologies. I wanted you to be comfortable. I am in following your lead, Jane," Thor explained. "Now let's enjoy the music. I wish to be with you and it."

She nodded contentedly and continued their motions across the floor even as their companions did the same.

And so, the couples were now reunited. More pieces had been moved into place by Fury. A debt was repaid.

With the team's formation, however, would come a crisis. That would be arising shortly…..

THE END


End file.
